night full of his blood
by Emi'skykybear
Summary: amazing


Night full of his blood

By: Emily Warren

He was the only thing that she could think about. Ever since the accident she couldn't function without him in her presence, she loved him that much. He wasn't dead, or at least not yet. Her worries for him gave her night mares every time she tried to go to bed. She remembers that night as if it was happening right now. It was a night when the full moon came out, when pure blood vampires were the most vonerable to the likens (wear wolfs). He was attacked by the most powerful of them all. They planed this so well so no matter what happened he couldn't get away. He was facing the person he hated the most. His own brother. They hated each other ever since there parents were murdered. But kaname was nice and every thing good. But his brother on the other hand was the exact opposite. They both were in love with yuki. She was the girl that had to split them apart every time they were together, or they would cat fight with each other. But that night was horrible. This is the story.

It was a usual night for kaname to take a walk to find yuki by the sun dormitory checking the perimeter for bad vampires. But this night was a little different. The full moon out side gave kaname a bad feeling. But he had to see yuki she needed him. So he kept walking to where she was. But he heard noised and it seamed like things were following him. And he was right things were following him. His arch enemies were. He kept walking faster and faster. But he screamed for her. He screamed YUKI, YUKI, at the top of his lungs. She heard him. But when she got there she saw a man holding kaname in a odd position. She asked in a calm voice what he wanted with kaname. He told her "he is my dear old brother and I just need to talk to him for a little while. She didn't believe with that man was saying to her one bit. So she decided to stay. When she saw someone take her kaname started to try and wiggle out of the grip he was being held in. he got out of the grid but his brother took him and dug his nails in to his shoulder. Kaname screamed in pain. He said to his brother to let yuki go. He said to kaname "no I love her as much as you and now when I kill you she will marry me instead of YOU." Yuki's eves closed and opened in a flash she said to kaname's brother "I would never marry a selfish beast like you, even if my life depended on it." He smiled and said to her "you will marry me because if you don't kaname will die." She knew her heart was betting faster and faster, she didn't know what to de. Kaname said to yuki "don't marry him, I will doe for you and I told you that when I rescued you 10 years ago." She said to kaname "no I don't want you to die! I love you kaname and I want to see you alive to see your son." He looked at her and said "you were pregent that whole time with are son and didn't tell me." She said to him "Yes, I was going to tell you tonight when you came to talk to talk to me." They both started to cry and kaname's brother took his nails and dug them into kaname's chest. He screamed you in pain as loud as he could. Yuki couldn't hold it in anymore. She wanted this to all end. But the smell of kaname's blood was to strong for her to do anything. Kaname covered his chest that was filling the air with his sweet blood. She focused and told kaname to close his eyes, he listened and when he opened his eyes again the men were dust. Kaname's weak body fell to the ground and he couldn't stand up any longer. He laid in the ground with injuries bleeding out. Yuki ran over and comforted him. When she felt his pulse getting weaker and weaker she had no choice. She bit her wrist and kept her blood in her mouth, than she went over to kaname's face and kissed him. As they were kissing she was cramming blood down his throught and when she noticed he woke up stronger, he kissed her back. When the kiss ended he went to her stomach and rested his head there. He asked her it this was real that this was going to be there child. Yuki replied yes. After he heard that he put his head to her shoulder and rested it there. He asked if she would marry him. She said yes and they both fell to the ground and fell asleep.


End file.
